Time of Pro's
About Time of Pro's is a team founded by two portuguese brothers (Hacman and Trooper) in 2014. '''The team is currently in MTA (Exetra and NFS:SA) and Fortnite. History Hacman and Trooper founded '''Time of Pro's in the 12th July 2014, the first game the clan played was Red Crucible 2, as a Portuguese only pro clan back in 2014. The game where the team was based got an update, and as the old game was known for being suitable for low spec pc's, this one wasnt, so many people left the game, including us and the clan. The clan left the game definitely in 2015. Trooper '''and Hacman''' tried out MTA for the first time in the end of 2016's summer, and there they joined the MTA server Exetra-Play. Both leaders got on so well with the server's community that decided to stay. The team was implemented on that server on 27th December 2016 as a racing team. In the summer of 2017, a clan system script was confirmed for the server, which meant that the clan could make a return. In December 2017, the leaders joined NFS:SA (a server in MTA) and implemented the crew there. After some time inactive, the crew came alive again in the summer of 2018 and reached 16th place in the global rankings. During 2018, Fortnite was becoming a very popular game, and due to the huge connection to the game by leader Trooper, '''the team was implemented on Fortnite in 2018. On '''16th May 2019, Hacman removed the NFS:SA crew, also the NFS:SA role on Discord server was removed, for this reason, here a message about what happened... "Yesterday a large amount of crew members decided to leave for no reason. I think they did help the clan at all, but they never understood how much it meant to themand i got really tired of people sending me PM's asking about a rank up in the crew or asking to be invited into the main one So i kicked everyone in the crew and every crew member in the DC server and joined another crew with RossKunG who is probably the only one i really trusted in the old crew except for JL and tropa and admit it, you, busta and kubu even gave up playing nfssa because its boring and timo didnt like hunter i didnt like freak neither did tropa i mean, tropa didnt like any of them" On May 18th 2019, the clan leader Trooper announced the creation of the TP CS:GO Team. Trivia * The clan was founded by two Portuguese brothers. * Back in 2014, Time of Pro's was only a pro Portuguese clan. * The first game where the clan was created was in Red Crucible 2, in the summer of 2014. * The clan initially started off as just a meeting point for the friends. * The clan is based on Grove Street. * On 16th May 2019, Hacman removed the NFS:SA crew ,the reason for this was that a large amount of crew members decided to leave NFS:SA crew for no reason. * 2 months after NFS:SA crew has been removed, Trooper announces the crew's return at NFS:SA, TP Infinity. Time Of Pro's logos Time of Pro's old logo.png|Time of Pro's first logo TP 2020 png.png|The new 2020 design Category:Time of Pro's